The Prank War
by thewitchofthewest
Summary: It's well after the New York invasion, and the Avengers have moved into Stark Towers, now called the Avengers tower. They have become close friends, so close, that they wage war against one another. What type of war? Its, the PRANK WAR! Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so if you read the latest chapter of "Will you Dance with me Tonight", you probably saw the update note about me not posting new chapters because of my exam week. However, I had this really good idea and just wanted to get the first chapter written down so I wouldn't forget.**

**I'm so sorry if you guys were expecting another chapter of "W.Y.D.W.M.T".**

* * *

_"Sir, Agent Barton requests that you, and I quote: 'Get your lazy ass out of bed.'_ "JARVIS announced.

Tony blearily opened his eyes and glanced at the clock. It read 10:17. "Shit," he swore before leaping out of bed. "JARVIS, ask Clint if he has all the supplies ready." Tony called out quietly, trying not to wake his sleeping slipped on a fresh t-shirt and sweatpants and exited his huge bedroom, closing the door quietly.

_"Agent Barton is waiting in the common room with all the supplies, sir,"_ JARVIS responded.

"Perfect, tell him I'm heading down right now." Grabbing his leather jacket, he ran into the elevator and jabbed the button 74. He tapped his foot impatiently while he waited until it stopped. As soon as the doors opened, he bolted out and ran into the common room, where Clint was waiting.

"What took you so long?!" Clint demanded while jumping to his feet. He was sitting on the comfy brown couch with three buckets next to him. He was also holding a brown bag."I have been waiting for a hour for you to get the supplies, until I finally got them myself! And I was nice enough to not come up to you're room and haul you out of bed."

"Sorry," Tony panted, out of breath from running. I was sleeping!" He protested. Walking over to his partner in crime, he peered into the brown bag. When he saw what was in there, he smiled mischievously.

He took a deep breath.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tony cackled evilly.

Clint facepalmed. "C'mon, lets go now," he exclaimed, tugging on Tony's arm. "He'll be back soon from his jogg, so we don't have a lot of time."

"Alright alright, relax bird-brain."

They scurried back into the elevator, each grinning with glee.

It was the beginning of...

PRANK WAR!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey so I hope you liked the first chapter! **

**Guess who they're pranking?**

* * *

Clint and Tony silently got out of the elevator, and tip-toed into the family room. Each Avenger had their own floor to themselves, each equipped with a kitchen, bedroom, family room, and many other recreational rooms. Quietly slinking along the wall, Clint approached the bedroom door. Motioning with his hand, Tony began to crawl to the door also.

"Be quiet!" Clint hissed. He did not want Tasha to hear him. An angry Russian assassin woken up earlier than she wanted? That would not be good.

"What the fuck? I'm not making any noise!" Tony exclaimed, much louder than Clint.

"Yeah, but Tasha can hear a ladybug move from a mile away! So unless you want to tell my girlfriend why we woke her, stop walking so loudly!"

"She's on another floor! How the hell would she hear us?" Tony demanded.

Clint sighed. "Did you not hear me? She hears like a bat. If you knock on the wall, she will hear you. If you stomp like you are doing, SHE WILL HEAR YOU!" Clint whispered. "So walk slowly, and quietly."

Tony made a face before walking with exaggerated motions, mocking how Clint walked.

"Better." Clint nodded his approval. "See how you aren't stomping as loud as an elephant?"

Rolling his eyes, Tony finally reached the door.

Clint twisted the doorknob.

_"Please put in the passcode"_ an automated voice said, sounding like JARVIS. A part of the wall slid back to reveal a number pad.

Both men gaped. Their mouths hung open in disbelief. Finally, Tony voiced what they were both thinking.

"It is locked?! How on earth is it locked? Capsicle barely knows how to use a cellphone, and he set up a _passcode_ for his room?!" Tony shrieked as quietly as possible.

Clint facepalmed. He figured he would have to do that a lot around Tony. "For a genius, you aren't acting so smart. Just use your stupid brain to override the system!" Clint said exasperatedly.

"Riiight," Tony snapped his fingers. He peered at the technology embedded in the wall, and started to tinker with it.

"Well?" Asked Clint. "Hurry up!"

"It won't open." Stated Tony. "JARVIS, open the door." He ordered.

_"I'm sorry sir, I have been instructed by Mister Rogers to not open this door,"_ JARIS responded.

"Fuck," Tony swore angrily. "Now how will we be able to get into his room?"

Clint and Tony stood there for a moment, thinking about possible ways to get into the room.

"Aha! I know a way, follow me," Clint said excitedly. Motioning to an air vent near the window, he grinned.

Now, it was Tony's turn to facepalm. He groaned, and turned to look at the assassin. "THIS is your best plan? No way. I'm not doing it. I probably will fall and break my neck or other body parts, my clothes will get so dirty and dusty, I mean seriously? I haven't cleaned those in years, months probably, and I am-" Tony ranted.

"Stop. If you want to miss the small window of opportunity to prank Steve, then you need to stop being a baby and get over the fact that your precious clothes will get dust on them!" Clint lectured sternly. "However, I'm going. So, bye!"

Clint quietly lifted a chair up and moved it closer to the vent. Stepping up on the chair, he reached up to the ceiling and gently removed the cover of the vent. Jumping off of the chair and sliding smoothly into the vent, he perched on the edge of hole. "You coming?"

Tony debated: Pranking Capsicle and getting my clothes dirty and possibly injuring myself? Or, not pranking Capsicle and keeping my body uninjured...

"Fine." Tony huffed. He couldn't miss this chance to prank Capsicle. Getting up on the chair, he immediately started to wobble. Thrusting his arms out to help his horrible balance, he stretched upwards.

Clint grabbed Tony's hands and began pulling him up. Within seconds, Tony latched his hands onto the edge of the air vent and pulled himself up into the long tunnel. Tony gasped for breath. "How are you so strong and why aren't you out of breath from getting me up here?" Tony demanded.

Clint shrugged, while smirking. "Perks of being a SHIELD assassin," Clint said casually. "Now let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

**This story is really fun and much easier to write, so I'm probably gonna update this more often than "W.Y.D.W.M.T." **

**And after re-reading Chapter's 1 and 2, I realized that it might be kinda confusing. So Clint and Tony go back into the elevator, and up to Steve's floor. The door to his floor is unlocked, but the door to his _bedroom_ is locked. Sorry if that was confusing :'(**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"OW SHIT!" Cursed Tony as he, yet again, bashed his head into the metal of the air vent. He rubbed his head, annoyed at Clint. "How much longer is it?!" Tony whined. His knees ached. His head ached. His back ached. He probably would knock Clint unconscious and get out of the stupid vents in about a minute.

"Shh," was Clint's only response. "Just a bit longer," he whispered. Oh come on, it had only been 4 freakin minutes in the vents! He was such a baby...

As they past by another vent, Clint peered through the cover. _Aha, showtime_ he thought. Putting up a hand to stop the loud inventor, Clint gently pushed the cover of the vent outward, and caught it before it fall. He gave the equipment to Tony, and stuck his feet out the opening. Jumping through, but landing without a sound, Clint turned to look up at Tony.

"Now pass me the stuff," Clint whispered. Reaching out his arms, Clint caught the equipment and set it down on the floor.

"Um, how do I get down now?" Tony asked. He peered through the opening. It seemed like a long drop.

Clint closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You JUMP you idiot!" He yelled as quietly as he could. "How else would you get down?"

"I dunno! Will you catch me when I jump?" Tony pleaded. "I don't want to hurt myself."

"Um, hell no. You want _me_ to catch _you_?" _  
_

"Yes! Then I won't make such a loud thump when I fall," bribed Tony. He didn't care about making loud noises, but if that would make Clint agree to catch him, then that's what he would say.

Clint sighed. _Next time we are at SHIELD, I am going to lock Tony into the gym and force him to learn to be quiet and patient!_ "Fine," Clint muttered. Awkwardly holding out his arms, Clint waited.

Breathing in deeply, Tony stuck his feet out through the hole. He braced his arms against the edge of the vent, and pushed himself down and out of the vent.

Waiting with the patience of a sniper, Clint stood there with his arms out.

"AHHHHHHH!" Tony shouted quietly as he flew out of the vent in the ceiling, completely missing Clint's arms.

THUMP!

Tony landed face first into the carpet, several feet away from where Clint was standing. Clint looked over, not surprised that Tony managed to not drop straight out of the vent, but in a completely different direction.

He facepalmed. Again.

Walking over to where Tony laid, Clint pulled him up by the collar of his t-shirt. "Help me find it," Clint urged. "We don't have much time!"

Both men stood up, and looked around the freakishly neat bedroom. The walls were painted white, and the huge comforter on the bed was red, white and blue striped.

They hurried over to the closet and started to search for it. Finally, Tony brushed aside some clothes and found the red, white, and blue shield. "Here," Tony pointed. Clint grabbed the edge of the shield and began to pull it out. Grunting, Clint moved it, barely.

"A little help here?" Clint nudged Tony who began to assist in pulling the heavy shield out.

"Alright, hurry up and start painting!" Tony rubbed his hands gleefully. Grabbing a paint brush out of the bag, he dipped it in a random bucket of paint and started splattering it on the shield.

Clint joined in, and together, they made a ginormous mess of Steve's shield. The paint quickly dried, and during that time, Tony got an idea. He took a smaller paintbrush and dipped it in the white paint, a color that would show up against the rest of the paint. Then, he wrote I LUV FURY in huge letters.

"Awesome!" Clint smirked. "Now let's leave before he gets back."

Since the door wasn't locked from the inside, they put the decorated shield back in the closet. Cleaning up the brushes, they slipped out the door, remembering to lock it from the inside.

They rushed back into the elevator, and went to the common room where they stashed the paint in a random cabinet.

"He'll never know what hit him!" Tony laughed.

Unfortunately, he was wrong.

**Two hours later**

"TONNNNYYYYYY! CLIIIIIIIIINNNNTTT!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! So I hope you all are enjoying this story. It's a really fun story to write! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. If you want to request a prank, please PM me or leave a review!**

**Now who's ready for the next prank?**

* * *

After Steve had washed off all the paint on his shield, he began to do something extremely Un-Steve-like. He began plotting revenge. Deciding that pranking Clint and Tony by himself would be extremely hard, he chose a partner in crime. Natasha. They bonded during the invasion, and worked well together.

Wondering how to ask her for help, he figured he would just come straight out and ask her for when Tony was in the lab with Bruce, and Thor and Clint were sparring, Steve went to visit Natasha. He took the elevator to her floor, and not seeing her, knocked on her bedroom door.

"Who is it?" Called Natasha.

"It's Steve, can I come in?" He asked.

Natasha got up from her extremely comfy bed and unlocked the door. "What's up?" She asked while wandering back to her bed and sitting down on it.

Steve stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, not used to being in a woman's room. "Well, er-" he began.

"First of all, you are allowed to come in and sit," Natasha said, while patting the space next to her. "Second of all, just spit it out!" She exclaimed loudly. "Do you want advice? Are Clint and Tony bothering you? Are you-"

This time, it was Steve who cut her off. "I want you to help me get revenge on Clint and Tony by pranking them back." There. He said it.

Natasha grinned slyly. "Well, now I can get my revenge on Tony for stealing my knives and hiding them," she said excitedly. "It would be my genuine pleasure," she smirked, mimicking Clint from the New York battle. "So, what's the plan Cap?"

"Well, I was thinking..."

After some planning and discussing, they finally decided on the prank. But first, they needed to get the rest of the team out of the house for the night.

"Okay, so remember: you have to call the team meeting, since your the captain, then I'll do the talking. No offense or anything, but you suck at lying," Natasha said honestly.

"None taken," Steve shrugged. "How about you stay here until I call the meeting so it doesn't seem suspicious?" He suggested.

"Perfect. Now JARVIS, don't mention or spoil this to anyone, or I swear I will hurt you!" She threatened.

"Good, see you in a bit!" Steve grinned. As he took the elevator back to the common room, Steve laughed. Clint and Tony won't expect the 'perfect golden boy' to prank them.

_They won't know what hit them._


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed! I hope you are all enjoying this story :D**

* * *

Steve wandered into the common room, the plan still in his mind. "JARVIS, call a team meeting for Operation: Revenge, please," Steve asked politely. He sat on the couch, attempting to look relaxed. But inside he was bubbling with excitement. He couldn't wait to get revenge.

"Yo Capsicle, what's with the meeting?" Tony sauntered into the room. He threw himself onto another couch and put his hands under behind his head.

"I'll tell you when the rest of the team gets here. And if you don't get your legs off the couch, I'm gonna sit on them," Steve warned.

"Noooo tell me now!" Tony whined as he swung his legs off the couch. He clearly didn't want a super soldier to sit on them.

"Tell what?" Clint asked as he jumped over the back of the couch.

"I'll tell you once everyone else get's here," Steve repeated. His appearance looked calm and leader-like, however, on the inside, he was bubbling with excitement. It was the first step in the whole process of his revenge.

Natasha walked in, not giving anything away as she sat down. "What's the meeting for?" She asked, feigning curiosity.

"Yes, what is the reason for this glorious gathering?" Thor boomed loudly, with Bruce walking in behind him. Wincing with the loud noise, Bruce walked over to stand near Natasha.

"Well, I was thinking that we should all go out to see a movie to celebrate," Steve stated. _  
_

"Um, why?" Tony asked, raising an eyebrow. "And since when did our old man want to go out to actually see the modern world?" Half joking half serious.

"Be nice," chided Bruce. "But seriously, why today?" Bruce asked, actually interested.

"Today marks a year since the battle. It has been a year as a team, and I think we should celebrate that," Steve suggested.

Realization dawned on everyone's faces, except Natasha's. She came up with this excuse, to get everyone out of the house.

"Yeah, that would be fun," Clint agreed.

"What movie?"

"We should see The Hangover!" Tony yelled, with Clint joining in.

"What is this movie you Midgardians talk about?"

"HEY!" Steve shouted over the clamer. "I've already bought tickets, and we are seeing: The Avengers. Basically, some actors got together and decided to remake our story of how we became a team," he explained.

"AWESOME! I wonder who plays me? I bet they're not as good looking," Tony thought aloud.

*Cue facepalm*

"Great idea Steve, what time is the movie?" Bruce asked.

"It's in 10 minutes, so let's go now so we have enough time to get food and stuff," Steve urged.

The team grabbed their coats, and headed out to the movie.

_Phase 1 down, 2 more to go_ Steve thought.

**Movie Time**

All the Avengers were sitting down and chatting. Tony and Clint were talking excitedly about the upcoming movie, Bruce was patiently explaining the concept of a movie to a confused Thor, and Steve and Natasha were whispering.

"I'll give you the signal as to when to start Phase 2," Steve murmured quietly.

Natasha nodded, before joining the conversation with Bruce.

Finally, the audience's voices lowered to a whisper. Conversation cease. The screen became larger, and the movie began.

Steve coughed loudly, pretending to choke on popcorn. It was the signal.

Natasha groaned, and clutched a hand to her stomach. "Guys, I don't feel so well," she muttered. Sprinting out of the theater, all the men looked at her curiously.

"I'll check on her," offered Steve.

A chorus of "mhms" and "okay" was returned. They were too focused on the movie.

Steve hurried out of the theater, where Natasha was waiting, holding the keys.

"Let's go," Steve grinned. He couldn't wait to begin the prank!

"Phase 2 complete, now, let's start Phase 3," Natasha smirked evilly.

_This is gonna be good_ Steve thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all the kind stuff you guys said about this story. It would mean a lot if you checked out the other story I'm writing: Will you Dance with me Tonight? It's sorta on hiatus now because I am working on this story. Enjoy!**

**Oh P.S. I realized that I had Natasha say "I'll do the talking" in chapter 4, but then I wrote that Steve explained why they were going to the movies. Sorry for any confusion.**

* * *

Steve sped along the roads on his motorcycle, Natasha sitting behind him with her arms wrapped around his waist. They both were teeming with excitement. It was finally prank time.

The prank was a multi-step process. It was no surprise that Tony was obsessed over looking good, and Clint wasn't far behind. He also liked to make his hair good looking and his appearance perfect. So the soldier and the spy decided to mess around a bit with Tony and Clint's beauty products.

When they got into the elevator, Steve pulled out his phone.

"What are you doing?" Asked Natasha.

"I'm texting the team to tell them that I brought you back here because you were sick," he said as he tapped his phone.

"Wow, you are using technology _and_ plotting revenge?" She teased. "I didn't know you had it in you Cap!"

Rolling his eyes, Steve sent the text. "Alright, JARVIS. Remember. Not a word. If Tony asks for security footage, deny it. Or show him footage of us just talking," Steve instructed.

They headed to Tony's floor first, which had all the supplies.

Natasha hurried into Tony's bedroom, and pulled out the bag of supplies from a cabinet. She emptied the bag onto his bed. It contained: orange hair dye, plastic wrap, cream cheese, a mixture of vinegar and sour milk, and a bottle of clear Elmer's glue.

Steve smirked when he saw the supplies. "Let's get to work!" He grabbed the bottle of glue, the cream cheese, and the plastic wrap. Heading into the bathroom, he first started with the glue. He took Tony's hair gel, and added in a generous amount of glue. He laughed at the thought of Tony trying (but failing) to get the glue out of his hair.

Next, he took the stick of Tony's deodorant, and with a borrowed knife from Natasha, cut the the top off of the deodorant. With an artist's hand, he sculpted the cream cheese to form the top of the deodorant. When he was done, it looked like a normal deodorant stick. Except it was cream cheese.

Finally, he opened the toilet lid, and layered the opening of the toilet with many sheets of the plastic wrap. Closing the lid, he knew it would be a surprise when Tony tried to go to the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Natasha took Tony's shampoo and emptied about a quarter of it down the drain. She poured in the bright orange hair dye, knowing it would clash with his red and gold Iron Man suit. She mixed the dye in very well, so it wasn't as noticeable.

Then, she grabbed every single bottle of his cologne, and unscrewed each cap. She dumped a bit of the vinegar and sour milk mixture into each one of them, gagging when she smelled the result.

Quickly screwing the caps back onto each bottle before the horrid smell filled the room, the darted out of the bathroom. Minutes later, Steve joined her. "Awesome job!" He high fived her.

Natasha grinned, then said "Now we have to do Clint's floor," she reminded him. They both got into the elevator and headed down to Clint's floor, where they repeated the same process. **(A/N: Sorry I didn't go into detail for Clint's floor. It would be too repetitive)**

After they were done, they went the Avengers floor, which had a huge kitchen, movie theater, common room etc. It was where they met to discuss the movie. They grabbed a mug and made some tea, so it looked like she was actually sick.

Now all they had to do was wait.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys, so if you are wondering why I haven't written about Bruce or Thor yet is because I don't think that they would be pranksters. Bruce is too smart and level headed, and Thor doesn't know about "Midgardian customs". So they are sorta gonna be bystanders, but if a lot of you guys want me to add them into the story, then I'll try.**

**Guess who might make an appearance later in the story? Our wonderful Coulson, Hill and maybe even Fury!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The next day, when Clint and Tony woke up, they went through their usual routines. Waking up, going to the bathroom, taking a shower and washing their hair, gelling their hair, putting on cologne, and using their deodorant. Well they were in for a bit of a surprise.

The Avengers team usually woke up at about 10:00 (assassins/super soldiers/gods/geniuses/doctors _do_ need their sleep). However, today was an exception. Two excited pranksters were out of bed at about 9:30 and headed down to the movie theater which was on the Avengers floor. Sitting side by side in the comfy seats, Natasha and Steve were about to watch one of the greatest moments in history.

"JARVIS, pull up security footage from Clint and Tony's floors," Natasha requested. She literally had a bucket of popcorn while Steve had a huge bag of Swedish Fish. They clearly took their pranking seriously.

For a while, nothing happened. Clint and Tony were obviously exhausted from the late movie. Everyone came back last night and was going on and on about the movie, especially Clint and Tony. The whole team immediately headed to bed last night after the movie, so Steve and Natasha had to wait until morning to see their wonderful pranks in action.

Finally, on the left hand side of the screen, the could see Clint sitting up in bed and yawning. He walked out of the room, and they heard the shower start. The camera followed him and stopped outside the shower. Steve looked at Natasha and grinned. The first prank was in action. When Clint came out of the shower with a towel around his waist, he glanced in the mirror. He had bright neon pink hair.

"Wait for it," Natasha said.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Clint. He ran forward to the mirror and inspected his hair carefully. "STEVE YOU BASTARD!" Clint hollered as loudly as he could.

Both the soldier and the spy started laughing so hard, tears were coming out of their eyes.

When Clint calmed down, he decided to get dressed. Walking to his dresser, he slipped on his jeans. Grabbing his deodorant, he put it on. It felt weird. He checked the mirror, and saw huge marks of white cream cheese on his armpits. "EWWWWWWW!" Clint yelled as he wiped it off with a tissue. He shook his head as he got out a new deodorant, checking to make sure it wasn't loaded with cream cheese.

He wandered over to his dresser and pulled out his hair gel. Dumping a bunch on his head, he began combing it until it looked perfect. Gently taking the comb out and laying it on the dresser, he felt his hands. They were sticky. With glue. "NOOOOOOO!" He moaned falling to the floor in agony.

Steve and Natasha had similar reactions. They were on the ground rolling around in laughter. "I don't think he'll use the cologne, he'll be too busy trying to get the glue out!" Natasha gasped, trying to catch her breath.

Later, when the popcorn was almost gone and Steve finished the Swedish fish, they saw movement in the right side of the screen. Tony rolled out of bed and fell to the floor with a thunk. "Ughhhhh," he grumbled, not wanting to get up.

Throwing off his clothes and stepping into the shower, he sleepily poured some shampoo into his hair. He finished washing up and got out. Not bothering to wipe off the steam and check his hair, he slipped on a pair of pants and put some deodorant on. Frowning when the deodorant felt wet, he went to check the mirror.

He froze. For one tiny moment, Tony Stark was silent. But that moment didn't last long.

"WHAAAAAATT HAPPENED TO MY HAIR? OH MY POOR BABY!" He shrieked, now wide awake. Rubbing his eyes to make sure it wasn't an illusion, he glared his neon orange hair. "Who would do this?" He muttered while stomping around. He reached for his cologne and opened it up. Steve and Natasha winced at the thought of smelling the disgusting sour milk and vinegar. Tony sniffed the air confused, before dipping his head near the cologne.

CRASH!

The cologne fell to the floor as Tony reeled over, gagging from the horrid smell. Realizing he had to pee so badly, he ran out of the room to go to the bathroom. Opening the toilet, Tony was about to go to the bathroom, when he looked closer. Wtf? Plastic wrap?

Jumping up and down, he ran to his elevator to go to another bathroom.

_Who would do such mean things?_ He thought held his crotch.. Suddenly, he remembered. who he pranked a few days ago.

"STEEEEEEEEVVVVVVEEEEE!" Tony screeched. He was mad. His hair was messed up, he smelled bad, he had to pee, and his armpits smelled like cheese.

"THIS IS WAR CAPSICLE!" He yelled as loud as he could.

Both Steve and Natasha looked at each other. They had fear in their eyes. They learned early on that Tony and Clint's pranks were horrible.

"Oh boy," Steve sighed.

It was fun while it lasted.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so happy you guys are liking this story! Nova Fearnewood: I'll think about putting Loki in this story...  
Now this is kinda a filler chapter, so you'll have to wait for the first prank battle, sorry :(**

* * *

"How could Steve do this to us?" Tony gaped. "We are his teammates, and he puts fucking glue in our hair? AND DYES OUR HAIR ORANGE AND PINK?" He yelled.

Tony and Clint were sitting on the couch in Tony's living room. Actually, Clint was sitting. Tony was pacing. He was fuming. Both the assassin and the engineer were a sight to see. They looked like oompa loomas with their bright messy hair, and smelly clothes.

"We must take action!" Clint exclaimed dramatically while slamming a fist on a nearby table. He was so ready to fight back. Steve would be pranked out by the end of the week.

Tony rose an eyebrow. Someone felt dramatic today. "Yeah yeah. I'm getting food 'cause I'm hungry," he whined as he wandered into the kitchen.

Clint huffed. He was in the moment, and of course Tony had to ruin it by saying he was hungry. "Fine," Clint sighed. Sometimes, Tony just didn't get dramatics.

"Wait," Clint said as he stood up from the couch. "How did Steve prank us like that?"

"Huh?" Tony asked in between bites of his hamburger.

"I mean, someone must have helped him do the prank. No offense, but he's not the pranking type of guy," Clint explained.

They stood there thinking for a while.

Tony gasped. "Natasha!" He exclaimed. "She left the theater because she 'was sick'," Tony quoted.

"And Steve followed her to 'make sure she was okay'," Clint finished. "So that's when they pranked us," he realized.

"Well," Tony dusted of his hands. "Then Natasha is going to be pranked out also." He declared.

Meanwhile, Steve was fretting in Natasha's living room, while Natasha was lounging on the couch reading a book.

"Do you know how badly Tony is going to prank us?" Steve groaned. He might be the fearless Captain America, but when it comes to Tony and Clint's pranks, he is scared shitless.

Natasha laughed. "It'll be fine," she responded.

Steve gaped. "What? Why are you not worried?" He exclaimed. Apparently, Natasha didn't know the power of a prank. Especially when Tony and Clint were the pranksters.

She looked up from her book. "I realized that they don't know that I'm behind this prank. Only you will get pranked," she shrugged before going back to reading.

Glaring at Natasha, Steve leaned over and snatched the book out of her hands. "You think that they still haven't figured out that you helped?" He rose an eyebrow. "They aren't that stupid."

Natasha pondered that for a moment. "Well shit," she said bluntly. "I guess we better be prepared."

_Well shit indeed_ Steve sighed, dreading the moment when he and Natasha get pranked by Tony and Clint. That would be quite a moment.


	9. Chapter 9

**So... what do you guys think Tony and Clint have in mind? Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ok, so, what prank should we choose from?" Tony asked Clint.

They were on the Avengers floor in the family room, starving for lunch. However, neither could cook for their lives, so they were planning their revenge while they were waiting for the other team members to come.

"Hmm, I don't know. They're all pretty good," Clint frowned as he looked at the list of pranks.

"I know," Tony sighed. Deciding what prank to pull on Capsicle and Red was harder than he thought. "How about the 'lock them in a closet and make them die of embarrassment' prank?" he suggested. They both knew that Steve would almost never be able to look Natasha in the eye again after being locked in a tight space with her. Natasha would be equally embarrassed.

"Are you forgetting that he's a super soldier who could break the door in a second and she's a highly trained assassin who could pick the lock in the same amount of time?" Clint reminded him.

"Alright then," Tony said as he crossed that one off the list. "Let's just go with the 'make their food all messed up and disgusting' one then," he said. "Cap will practically starve and Red will get so mad!" He grinned.

"Ok, but then we have to get up super early to do that then," warned Clint.

"It's worth it." Declared Tony.

"Hey I was-" Bruce started as he walked out of the elevator. "Do I want to know?" He pointed at their hair.

Both men sighed and shook their heads.

"Greetings, comrades!" Thor boomed. When he saw the bright pink and bright orange hair, confusion immediately showed on his face. "Is this a common Midgardian custom?" He asked, his voice naturally carrying throughout the room.

"No Thor, it's from a few people who like pulling pranks," Clint responded before looking back at the list.

"Well, if it isn't the pranksters," Tony called out to Steve and Natasha as they entered the room from the elevator.

"Steve?!" Bruce gasped. He never ever thought that the polite, smart, caring, and kind leader of the Avengers would ever pull a prank. Oh how his life was so screwed.

Natasha shrugged. "You," she pointed at Tony, "stole my knives and hid them!"

"And both of you painted my shield and wrote on it that 'I loved Fury'!" Glared Steve. "So it shouldn't be a surprise that we pranked you back," he said sternly before going to help Bruce make the lunch.

"Oh, so that's how it is?" Tony smirked. "Fine. I declare today to be the start of: The Prank War. Both teams are allowed to play any prank on the other side, as long as it doesn't injure them," he announced. He smiled smugly. With Clint as his partner, they were unbeatable. Steve and Natasha would not win.

"Wipe that smirk of your face Tony. Steve and I are going to hand you your ass," Natasha growled. She would not lose to a few potato heads like Tony and Clint.

"Really? 'Cause Clint and I made up a huge list of pranks to pull on you guys. They are the best pranks ever," Tony grinned again.

"We'll see about that," Natasha mysteriously before winking at Steve and going to set the table.

Tony and Clint looked at each other, anxiety written all over their faces.

_Will we actually win?_ Clint wondered.

* * *

**Also, do you think Steve and Natasha should be together in this story? Or Natasha and Clint... I'm fine with writing either :D**


	10. Author's Note Please Read!

**So first of all, I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, favorited, or followed. It means a lot, and encourages me to update more!**

**Ok so my Bat Mitzvah is this Saturday, so I'm gonna be studying and practicing for it like crazy! I probably won't have time to update, so expect an update Sunday or Monday :D (sorry for not posting this sooner). I hope everyone likes this story so far!**

**I've decided to go with Clintasha instead of Stasha :D I really really really love Stasha, but I agree with 'alyssa474' and 'northernstaruphigh' that relationship pranks would be really funny and cool! ****And I know some of you want Bruce and Thor in the story, but I want to put Fury, Coulson, and Hill (possibly Loki :D) in also, and it would be really confusing with so many teams and pranks. **

**Sorry if you wanted Stasha or if you wanted Bruce and Thor to be in there :'( I can't please everyone!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! My Bat Mitzvah went well, and now there's a lot less stress in my life :D I'm gonna try to update as much as possible, because soon I'm gonna be going to a overnight camp for 3 weeks! I'm so mad because they won't let you have electronics of ANY kind :'( grr... so I'll update a bunch before I leave for the camp.**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

"Whyyy do we have to get up early?" Moaned Tony as he practically crawled into the kitchen. He glanced at the high-tech clock that hung on the wall. It was 7:30. Way too early for him to be up.

Clint rolled his eyes. "We are up this early so we can prank Natasha and Steve, you idiot!" He exclaimed, smacking the poor genius on the head.

"Oww, that hurts!" Tony whined, holding his head. Geez, assassins were mean! Grumbling about how much sleep he was losing and how stupid it was to get up early, he flopped into a kitchen chair.

"Ok, so Steve is probably on his run, and Nat is sleeping, right JARVIS?" Clint asked the AI.

_"Yes, Agent Barton. It is estimated that Captain Rogers will return at about 8 o'clock,"_ JARVIS confirmed.

"You get the milk and cereal, and I'll get the coffee and sandwiches," the archer ordered. Time to put the plan into action. He hurried over to the coffee maker, grinning with glee. Over the past few days, they had JARVIS record Steve and Natasha's eating habits. It sounded creepy and stalker-ish, but that's what they needed to do to pull off their prank.

It was no surprise that JARVIS told them that Natasha loved coffee. Who didn't? So, they planned to ruin every single food item that Natasha and Steve loved. Clint carefully inserted loads of salt into each little carton of coffee. Then, he placed it back into the cabinet. Natasha would just take the coffee, put it in the coffee maker, and BAM! She would have a nice salted coffee.

JARVIS also told them that both Natasha and Steve enjoyed eating sandwiches. They were easy to make, which Steve appreciated because he didn't have to use Tony's confusing kitchen technology. Tony came up with the idea of drenching the bread with vinegar. _Give them a taste of their own medicine_ Tony had said, remembering the disgusting vinegar cologne.

Clint put a few drops of vinegar on each slice of bread, not too much that it would be noticeable. Perfect. He slid the bread back into the bag, while making a mental note to tell the other team members not to eat the food.

"Alright To-" Clint began. He turned around. Tony was fast asleep with his head against the countertop. "JARVIS, take a few pictures of this," Clint beamed. Blackmail. Not wanting to wake anyone up from yelling at his partner in crime, Clint decided to push him off the chair instead.

He silently tip-toed over to where the sleeping genius was laying. A little push was all it took to send Tony flying onto the floor with a crash. Thank god Natasha's floor wasn't below them.

"Uhhhhhhhhh," groaned Tony. What the fuck? How did he end up on the floor? He opened his eyes and blearily saw Clint standing above him with a glare on his face. _Oh right, we were pranking Cap and Red_ Tony remembered. Gosh, he felt so tired. "Seriously Clint?" Tony asked as he hauled himself up off the ground.

"Not my fault that you didn't do your part of the prank!" Clint retorted. "Now go do the milk and cereal," he pointed at the fridge.

"Fine," Tony grumbled. He stumbled over to the fridge, and took out the milk. After watching Steve's eating habits, JARVIS noted that Steve had an unusual craving for Lucky Charms (**A/N so do I!**). Apparently, Lucky Charms weren't made in the 20th century. Steve first tried them, and loved them.

Tony grabbed the container of salt and sugar, and added huge amounts of it into the milk. _Have fun putting this milk into your cereal_ Tony thought. Placing the milk back into the fridge, he then grabbed the huge box of Lucky Charms. He poured them out onto the counter. He sighed. "Can you help me?" Tony pleaded. "It's too much work," he complained.

"Lazy ass," Clint rolled his eyes, before helping Tony remove every single marshmallow from the cereal. Steve would be devastated that he couldn't eat his beloved cereal. They swept all the remaining cheerios into the box and put it back into the cabinet. Finally. They were done.

"I'm going back to bed," mumbled Tony as he dragged himself upstairs. Clint shrugged before following Tony into the elevator. He needed a nap too.

Pranking was certainly hard work.

_Payback_ Tony thought as ran his hand through his bright neon hair.


	12. Chapter 11

**Enjoy this chapter! ;) Oh and since I'm leaving for camp in a few weeks, update are going to be every 3 or 4 days (I hope)!**

* * *

Natasha walked into the meeting room at SHIELD, a freshly brewed coffee in her hand. Fury called a meeting for the Avengers about something important. Setting her steaming hot drink down on the table, she began to think of pranks that they were going to pull on Tony and Clint.

"Aha!" She exclaimed. She quickly grabbed a piece of paper that was lying on the table and wrote down the ideas.

Steve came into the room about a minute after Natasha. "What are you doing?" Steve asked peering over her shoulder.

"Thinking of pranks to pull on Tony and Clint," Natasha responded. "Okay, so I was thinking about either filling-" she started, before the said pranksters came waltzing into the room.

"Hey!" Tony said gleefully.

Steve turned looked at them. "What are you 2 idiots grinning about?" He asked warily. When the two men smiled like that, something was bound to be up.

"Nothing!" They replied in unison. Steve rose an eyebrow. They began whispering, however, they forgot that the one person who had super hearing was standing in front of them.

"-shouldn't have said "hey" so weirdly!"

"That didn't give anything away!"

"Yes it did! You just aren't an assassin so-"

"Oh so just because I'm not an assassin means that I don't know anything!"

"Yes because Steve is smarter than he looks and knows-"

Steve rolled his eyes. They were BOTH idiots. "GUYS! I can hear every word you are saying," Steve interrupted Tony and Clint.

Both men immediately stopped whispering, and looked up guiltily.

"Look whose the idiot now?" Tony jabbed Clint in the side.

Steve rolled his eyes again before going to sit next to Natasha. Tony and Clint took their seats, and not long after, Bruce and Thor came in through the door.

Finally, Fury walked through the door, followed by Phil Coulson and Maria Hill. (**A/N Coulson got magically revived, but I'm not going into detail in this story**) Two other agents walked in after, guarding a thin tall man.

Everybody's jaws hit the ground.

It was Loki.

As soon as everyone realized that the same man who tried to take over New York was standing right in front of them, they all began shouting.

"GET HIM OUT OF HERE!" Clint shouted, jumping to his feet.

"He blew up my fucking house!" Tony shrieked, also jumping to his feet.

Bruce's eyes tinged with green, and he breathed heavily to calm himself.

Natasha growled and reached for her guns.

Steve stood up, anger evident in his eyes. "Why is he here?" He snarled, barely containing his anger.

"He is my brother!" Thor defended Loki.

"ENOUGH!" Fury bellowed. Everyone shut up quickly, wanting to hear the reason for Loki being on earth. "Thor's father decided that the best punishment for Loki was to spend two years living on earth." He explained.

"But-" Tony protested.

Fury put up a hand to stop Tony from speaking. "He will be living at the Avengers tower. He is stripped of all his magical powers."

"All?" Steve questioned skeptically.

Natasha slipped her guns back into their holsters when she heard that. If Fury said Loki had no powers, then she was sure that he had no powers. Natasha surprisingly trusted Fury. Relieved, she took a sip of the warm, but not burning hot coffee. Her eyes went wide.

She spit her coffee all over the table.

"EWWW!" She screamed.

Everyone in the room stared. Tony and Clint realized that she took the coffee that they put salt in, and started laughing.

"What's going on?" Fury asked.

Bruce sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Tony and Clint, and Natasha and Steve, are in a prank war," he explained.

Fury rubbed his temples. He almost couldn't handle it. Almost.

"Sounds like fun," a voice said.

For what seemed like the 20th time, everyone's jaws dropped. _Loki_ said that?

Finally, Clint voiced what everyone was saying. "Um, if you hate us, why the fuck do you want to join the Prank War?" He asked rudely.

"I _am_ the God of Lies and Mischief after all," Loki shrugged. "And I do hate you, but if I am staying here for two years, I might as well make the best of them, right?"

"Eh, what the hell!" Shrugged Tony. "You're on our team then," Tony said.

"Fine, then we get Coulson," Natasha challenged them.

"Who said I was playing?" Coulson exclaimed.

"We did," Natasha and Steve said in unison.

"Come on, don't be a spoilsport!" Clint called out. Everyone agreed.

Coulson muttered under his breath about how stupid this was before reluctantly agreed.

"Whoo!" Natasha and Steve yelled.

Fury and Hill facepalmed. They definitely couldn't handle this.

It was going to be a long two years.


	13. Chapter 12

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! This chapter is mostly dialogue, but important to the plot. Thank you all for reviewing, following, and favoriting!**

* * *

Both teams were in their own rooms discussing plans for pranking. Well, only Steve's team was. Tony's team was doing god knows what in the common room.

"So what were you saying in the meeting room?" Steve asked Natasha.

"I was thinking of: filling Tony's suits with jello!" She exclaimed excitedly.

Steve and Phil's gaped. It was the perfect prank! "But what pranks should we pull on Clint and Loki?" Steve wondered.

All three sat there thinking. Surprisingly, it was Phil who spoke first. "Well for Clint, we all know he is afraid of snakes right?"

"I do now," Steve grinned.

"I was thinking about putting fake rubber snakes EVERYWHERE in his room. Then, he'll realize that they are all fake. So we put a REAL one right-" he paused and thought.

"Under his pillow?" Natasha suggested slyly. She knew Barton would have a heart attack when he found a live snake under his pillow. Who wouldn't?

"Yes, right under his pillow," Phil finished.

"Now we need to think of a prank for Loki!" Steve sighed. Pranking the God of Lies and Mischief was harder than they thought.

**An Hour Later**

"I got it!" Steve jumped up from lying on his bed.

"What?" Phil and Natasha yelled. They were all tired of thinking for an hour, and were excited about the new idea that Steve had.

"Well, we should take-"

"HEY fellow pranksters!" Came the annoying voice Tony. A second later, the door burst open and Tony and Clint piled in. They ran and jumped onto Steve's bed, who sighed and moved to sit on the floor.

"What the fuck are you guys doing here?" He asked exasperatedly. He was so not trained for this in the army.

"We were-wait, did Steve Rogers swear?" Tony yelled. "Everybody, remember this moment. It is probably the one, and only time that we will ever hear a swear come out of Steve's mouth."

Steve glared at Tony and shoved him and Clint off the bed onto the floor, and promptly took their spots.

"Oww," they whined in unison.

"Shut up guys, what are you guys doing in here?" Natasha asked again.

"And where is Loki?" Phil joined the conversation.

"We are taking a break from playing video games, and Loki is being taught by Bruce about, and I quote: 'weird Midgardian customs and objects'," Tony imitated Loki's voice.

"Ok, now get out!" Phil pointed at the door.

When they didn't move, Natasha and Phil looked at Steve who nodded his head a fraction of an in. Then, Phil and Natasha drew their guns, and Steve grabbed his shield. They all got into fighting stances.

"Get. Out." Steve growled. He took his pranking seriously, especially when it was Tony, Clint, and Loki that they were pranking.

Tony and Clint's eyes widened. They scrambled to leave the room, tripping over each other in haste to get away from the assassin, most dangerous SHIELD agent, and super soldier.

Natasha grinned. "Oh I love scaring the shit out of them," she said fondly.

Phil rolled his eyes. "Now what were you saying, Steve?"


	14. Ideas?

**Hey guys, I'm kinda having writers block about what prank Natasha, Steve, and Phil should pull on Loki. Review with ideas please? Thank you to everyone who's reviewed, favorited, and followed! **


	15. Important please read!

**Sooo sorry this isn't a chapter! :'( I am going to be packing ALL day today, and tomorrow, I have a full day Bat Mitzvah to go to! Then, on Sunday, I am leaving for an overnight camp for three freakin weeks! AHHHH no internet! So I guess this is the final update you will read before I go to camp. HOWEVER, that doesn't mean I won't be thinking about ideas for pranks, so expect a bunch of really awesome chapters when I get back :D**

**Thank you all who favorited, followed, and reviewed! I means so much to me! Also, thanks for everyone who gave me ideas for pranks/plot! It makes the story sooo much better :D**

**Love you all!  
xoxoxo**

**-Jenny (witchofthewest)**


	16. Chapter 13

**I'M BACK FROM CAMP! AHH IT WAS SO MUCH FUN! There was no AC in the dorms though, and I was dying of heat! I'm so sorry for the long wait for this chapter. **

**Thanks to Darkoraclegirl for the idea for the prank for Loki! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Okay, lets review what we have so far. Natasha, you are going to put the snakes in Clint's room," Steve ordered, holding up a huge bag of rubber snakes. "I convinced Thor to convince Clint to go on a 10 mile run, so he'll be out of the house."

Natasha grinned gleefully, and took the bag. "Where's the real snake?" She pouted, peering into the bag.

Phil brought forward a glass case with a tiny garter snake. "Here. I honestly don't know how Clint could be afraid of this tiny snake, but if it scares him, it works." He said before placing it in Natasha's arms.

"Phil, you are going to pull the prank on Loki," Steve said.

"Good. I can get him back for fucking STABBING me!" Phil smirked, half joking, half serious.

Steve raised an eyebrow. "You have the rock, right?"

Phil nodded. "The rock is outside."

"Good. I'm going to put the jello in Tony's suits. Pepper scheduled a meeting for Tony so he won't be anywhere near the Tower for the next three hours," Steve explained.

"Why is Pepper helping us?" Natasha wondered.

"Oh, because he forgot to take her out to Paris for Valentines day, and she's mad at him," he shrugged. "Ok, move out team!"

**Steve**

"MWHAHAHAHA!" Steve whispered loudly as he snuck into Tony's lab room, which Pepper 'forgot' to lock when she went to get Tony for the meeting. "Alright JARVIS. Get the hoses and suits ready," Steve instructed the AI.

"_Certainly, Captain Rogers,_" JARVIS responded. Steve watched in awe as a whole section of the floor slid away and a dozen suits rose up from beneath. The heads of each suit popped off. Panels of the ceiling also slid away, and hoses appeared. "Go ahead," Steve smiled, thinking of what Tony's reaction would be.

With a loud squelching and whooshing sound, as stream of red jello came bursting out of the hoses, which were placed directly above each suit.

"_The suits are filled Captain Rogers,_" JARVIS told the waiting super soldier.

Steve bounded over to the suits like an excited puppy and peered in. And almost got a face full of jello. "Perfect, thank you JARVIS!" Steve exclaimed. The helmets of the suits came back on, the hoses disappeared, and the suits sunk back underneath the floor. It looked like nothing was touched.

"Remember, don't tell Tony!" Steve called out as he left the lab.

_Payback_ he sung in his head as he stepped into the elevator.

**Natasha**

She crept silently, every so often stopping to make sure Loki didn't hear her. Finally, she reached the desired room. Clint's room. Gently nudging the vent, it popped open. She hopped down, landing without a sound. Reaching into the plastic bag she grabbed handfuls of rubber snakes. They were assorted in color and size.

Wandering around the room, she placed them everywhere. Under the couch, on the couch, on the tv, under the bed, in the closet, in the bathroom etc.

"Shit," she muttered when she realized the snake wouldn't just stay under the pillow. It probably would just wander around the room. "Oh well, I guess it would be harder for him to find the real snake!" She shrugged happily. Placing it gently on the couch, she watched it investigate it's new surroundings.

"Have fun Clint," Natasha smirked as she surveyed the room.

_Let's hope he doesn't have a heart attack_ she thought as she jumped back up into the vent.

**Phil**

"Hey Loki," the handler said casually to the god, who was reading a newspaper on the couch in the common room.

Loki looked up, and stared at Phil. "Hello," he said.

Phil wandered over and plopped down on the couch. "I'm so tired today," he groaned.

"Why?" Loki asked.

"I took a long walk with my pet rock today," he said trying his best not to laugh.

"What is this 'pet rock' you speak of?" Loki wondered, seeming genuinely interested.

Phil gasped. "You don't know what a pet rock is? Every person has one! Here, follow me," he exclaimed, and proceeded to drag the confused god into the elevator and out onto the busy New York streets.

"What do you do?" Loki raised an eyebrow.

"This here," Phil gestured to a huge rock that was sitting on the sidewalk, "Is your pet rock. You have to take on a mile long walk today," Phil explained.

Loki looked at it suspiciously. "And why have I never seen the others walking their pet rocks?"

"Oh, they don't because... um... they are lazy," Phil told him. _Phew, that was close!_ he thought.

"Alright, now how to I take this Pet Rock for a walk?" Loki asked.

"You have to push it for a mile. Often times you talk to it so it's not lonely," Phil said. "Good luck!" He clapped Loki on the back, secretly tagging him with a tiny video camera.

As Loki began pushing the rock down the crowded sidewalk, Phil turned away and finally let out all the laughter he was holding it. "AHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!" (**A/N I don't fucking know how to _write_ laughter... I think 'ahaha' is good enough**) Wiping the tears from from laughter from his eyes, he walked back inside the Avengers Tower.

Stealing on more glance at the god, he began to laugh again when he saw the weird looks that people were giving him. _Wait 'till Natasha and Steve see this._


	17. SORRY PLEASE READ!

**Yay! Another one of my countless annoying authors notes! I feel so bad for writing this and I'm sure that you all were expecting a new funny chapter! I am having SERIOUS writers block :'( I promise to continue this story, I'm just trying to figure out where this story is going. I hope you all are having a great summer! Thanks for sticking with me!**

**P.S. Ideas are appreciated! (PM me or leave a review)**


	18. Chapter 14

**I'm back! I finally got some ideas for the next few chapters! Again, sorry for the long wait! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed this story :D **

* * *

Half an hour later, Steve, Natasha, and Phil gathered in Natasha's room on her floor. All were excited about seeing the reactions of their fellow teammates. They piled onto Natasha's huge comfy bed.

"Alright," she smirked. "Ready to watch Tony, Clint, and Loki?"

Steve and Phil nodded.

"JARVIS, pull up footage of Clint's room, Tony's lab, and Loki's camera," ordered the Russian. She anxiously paced back and forth.

"Of course, Agent Romanoff." The huge flatscreen tv flickered to life. Immediately, the trio could see the snake filled room, the dark lab, and the bustling streets of New York. They promptly burst out laughing when they saw and heard an aggravated Loki trying to push the heavy rock. Actually, more like a small boulder.

Steve, Natasha, and Phil could see bystanders scurrying out of the way. People walking by had mixed reactions. Some were staring, some were laughing, and some were pointing curiously. Whispers of 'what the fuck is he doing?' and 'does that man need therapy?' floated around.

"Let's go Rock of Pet!" Loki said, frustrated. He took a few more steps and then immediately collapsed on the huge rock. He panted heavily, and then continued pushing the huge rock "Just half a mile to go," he wheezed under his breath.

Natasha was on the ground, tears of mirth running down her face. Phil was laughing loudly and falling backwards against the bed. Steve was doubled over with silent laughter.

"Guys, look!" Phil exclaimed pointing to the screen. The lights in Tony's lab turned on. They could see Tony stumble in, moaning something about long meetings and stuffy suits. He plopped down on the couch. "JARVIS, get out all of the suits. I need to work on them," he said tiredly.

The suits appeared from underneath the floor. The three watching pranksters leaned closer to the screen, as if by doing that, the prank would be funnier. Tony got up from the couch and peered into his first suit.

"WHAT?!" He yelled loudly in surprise. That woke him up. He peered in again, and touched the red jello. Running to the next suit he peered in again. "NOOO!" He screamed and dramatically fell to the floor.

Steve cracked up, clutching his aching sides. "He's so melodramatic," Steve choked out.

Natasha was grinning sadistically, as if watching Tony suffer was the greatest entertainment in her life. Phil smirked and rolled his eyes at the billionaire's shock. He really was melodramatic.

"Alright, now let's watch Clint!" Phil rubbed his hands together evilly. He couldn't wait to watch one of his best agents be scared to death by a bunch of tiny rubber snakes.

After waiting for a few minutes, they heard footsteps outside of Clint's room. Finally, the door to his bedroom opened, and in stumbled the weary archer. The many rubber snakes went unnoticed by Clint for the first 20 seconds. He threw himself on the bed and buried his face into his pillow.

Feeling something against his leg, he sat up. And screamed. "AHHHHHHH! GET THEM OFF! WHAT THE HELL?! GET THEM AWAY FROM ME!" He screamed girlishly as he flung snakes across the room and off his bed. Realizing they were fake, he rolled his eyes and slumped back against the bed. "GO TO HELL STEVE, NAT AND PHIL!" He hollered, knowing they could hear him.

Clint heard a hissing noise to his right. "Nice try guys, I know it's a recording," he called out.

Meanwhile Natasha was laughing her head off. "Oh, but it's not!" She laughed.

Looking to his right, he saw the tiny _alive_ snake slithering toward his head. Scrambling backwards, he starts hyperventilating. "STEVE! NAT! PHIIILLL!" He yells. "IS IS POISONOUS?"

Steve had collapsed on Natasha's bed, tired of laughing so hard. Phil was in a similar state, holding on to a nearby nightstand to hold himself up. Tears were streaming down his face and his body shuddered with his laughter. Natasha held her aching sides as she pointed to the screen. "D-d-do you s-e-ee him?" She hiccuped. "How is he-e-ee afrai-id of a s-snake?" The assassin hysterically laughed.

"Ahh, that was some real entertainment," Steve grinned.

"Yeah," Phil nodded. _What pranks should we do next?_ He smiled evilly.


	19. Chapter 15

**So I decided to update this sooner than usual because I feel bad to keep you guys waiting since I had writers block. I hope you all understand though! It's just a filler chapter, but you can finally find out what Tony, Clint, and Loki have in mind for revenge :D**

**Thanks for all the great ideas, I took many of them into consideration. I would especially like to thank BeautifulBooks151, PrankPrincess, and awhisperthroughthewinds!**

* * *

A very annoyed billionaire paced back and forth in the kitchen of his apartment floor. "We are so gonna get them back. They are going to regret ever messing with me-" Tony paused in his long speech to take a bow, "The one and only Tony Stark. Seriously? I'm _The_ Tony Stark, Master prankster. Do they seriously think that they are going to out prank me? They are just amateurs compared to me. We are going to win this war, right you-" he paused again to look around the room.

Clint had stopped listening to the lecture a long time ago and had taken his bow out and was cleaning it. Loki was lounging on the counter eating an apple and reading the newspaper.

"Guys?" Tony pouted.

"Yeah that's a great idea Tony," Clint said absently.

Scowling, Tony took a spoon from the drawer and hurled it at the archers head.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL TONY!" Clint shouted, holding his bruised head.

"You were the one who wasn't listening to me!" Tony retorted.

"So you decide to throw a freakin'_ spoon_ at me?"

"Well, YEAH!"

The Master of Lies sighed and rolled his eyes. "WHY AM I STUCK WITH YOU TWO DIMWITTED NUTSHELLS?" He screamed at the bickering Avengers.

"I really never thought I would say this, but, he's right," Clint shrugged. "Let's brainstorm some ideas."

"Fine. Ok, I was thinking, we should mess with Natasha's suit. If she messes with mine, I'm going to mess with hers." Tony declared indignantly.

"I was throughly confused with the prank Agent Coulson pulled on me," Loki admitted.

"Dude. There is no such thing as a 'Pet Rock'. He made you push that boulder for a mile for no reason," Tony deadpanned.

"Oh. That was a formidable task," he sighed.

"Well I think we should _destroy_ Phil's office with booby traps. Just place, like, a billion traps throughout his office." Clint exclaimed excitedly.

Silence.

"You know he's going to kill you, right?" Tony asked. If there was one thing he learned from his best friend's handler, was to never, ever mess with his office. It was practically suicide.

"It's worth the risk." Clint grinned.

"So what about Spangles then?" Tony wondered.

"Is there anything that the Captain fears?" Loki asked.

The trio sat in silence.

"Maybe we could freeze his room while he's sleeping?" The frustrated billionaire suggested.

"That would be a cruel, cruel prank. Imagine Steve, Nat, and Phil pranking you by throwing you into a dark lake. Wouldn't that give you a flashback or something?" Clint asked gently. It was a touchy subject for Tony.

"True." Tony said quietly.

"I have a wonderful idea," Loki piped up. "Let us replace the old clothing items in the Captain's closet with modern clothing, and force him to wear it in public!"

Jaws dropped.

"Why didn't _I_ think of that?!" Tony cried out. "That is such an awesome idea."

"It's settled then. Good job team," Clint said happily.

"Let's just try not to die from Nat, Steve, and Phil's wrath of anger, and we'll be good!" Tony nodded cheerfully.

_I hope not _Clint thought sullenly.


End file.
